Mary Sue Smith
; (as Armory Officer); ; (as Starfleet Marine leader); | position =Junior Science and Engineer | rank =Starfleet Ranks *Ensign *Lieutenant *Lieutenant commander Starfleet Marine Ranks *Senior lieutenant *Master chief *Captain | image2 =Mary_Sue_Smith_01.jpg }} :IMPORTANT EDITORS NOTE: While the following article was written by someone else the editor believes that credit should go to the characters original author. Mary Sue Smith is next to Starfleet Officers such as James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard one of the most legendary and longest active duty Officers in Federation history. It was due to Mary Sue's heroic actions that had saved the crew of from the rare disease known as Robinson's Syndrome while on a survey mission of Rigel XXXVII. Officer Smith was also a pivotal member of many principal events throughout Federation history such as the Dominion War, the Battle of Sector 001 as well as the Borg Supercube Crisis several years later. As well Mary Sue was participatory in the foundations of Vanguard Command and the Imperial Federation of United Worlds, and after the return of after the Battle of Khitomer a member of the New Insurrection. Biography Mary Susan Anne Smith was born on January 11, 2251 on Vulcanis Colony to parents Lawrence Smith a prominent Starfleet Command Officer and T'War a Vulcan research scientist. Starfleet Career 23rd century The USS Enterprise Mary Sue was given her first post aboard the as one of the youngest officers in Starfleet history at the time at only the age of fifteen and a half as a junior science officer training under the Enterprises First officer Spock. As Mary Sue 1st came aboard she met the ships CO James T. Kirk whom Mary began developing a "schoolgirl" crush which somewhat grew over her first few months aboard Enterprise however it began to dissipate after realizing that Kirk was actually attracted to women more closer to his own age. However during their 1st meeting Mary was starstruck by her commanding officer and after a small initial chat Kirk offered Mary Sue to "Run the ship for a while, while he went for a cup of coffee" as he left the bridge. While in reality Kirk in one of his moments of "boyish charm" had merely said this only in jest. However Mary Sue in her juvenile naivete and extreme eagerness to please her CO took his statement literally and had immediately sat in the Captains chair in the genuine belief that Kirk had put her in temporary command. Mary Sue sat in "command" for nearly 5 whole minutes until she was seen by Spock who had tried to explain to Mary Sue of the Captains "unique" sense of humor. Mary Sue was a part of an group of first Year Science Officers that were to participate in a survey mission of Rigel XXXVII within the newly discovered Rigel extended Super-System. The young officers were sent to do geological, topographic and environmental experiments on the planets surface. The short expedition was personally led by Kirk and Spock, however unknown to the away team the planet was under guard by a previously unknown Rigellian automated defense force that one of the young ensigns had only termed as "green androids". Mary Sue along with several other members of the expeditionary team were captured and placed in force field protected holding cells. However due to Mary Sue's short attendance in the Vulcan Science Academy Mary had a rudimentary knowledge of particle physics and so with only a hairpin and a slight rewiring of the cells interior panel Mary had seemingly miraculously managed to not only open her own cell but the cells of her fellow officers as well. Mary Sue along with the rest of the science team were then rescued by a security rescue team also led by Kirk which then transported them back onto the Enterprise. At first Kirk along with the rest of the Enterprise executive crew began to wonder exactly why was such a low priority planet would be so heavily guarded. Unfortunately the crew of the Enterprise soon learned the true reason all too quickly as one of the expeditionary crew began to exhibit symptoms of a slight cold which had rapidly grew into a full blown infection and finally death. After the crewmans autopsy Dr. McCoy quickly was able to ascertain his condition an extremely rare and dangerous illness known as Robinson's Syndrome or as Chief Engineer Scott had put it as the "Jumpin' cold robbies" (so named due to the syndrome's ability to create severe and near deadly seizures and a "reverse fever" which rapidly decreases the body's temperature by nearly over 50 degrees.) which while dormant in Rigellians was spreading virulently throughout the ship. Within less then two days a large portion of the Enterprise s crew was beginning to suffer from Stage-2 symptoms of the disease all except for two crewmembers Mary Sue and Mr. Spock who had learned that they had a somewhat shared genetic background, both were half Human, Half Vulcan. Because of this Spock had surmised that this genetic blending may carry a possible treatment for the illness, unfortunately most of the Enterprise s Science and Medical crews had succumb to the illness and Spock also worried that their tainted bodily secretions may ruin the treatment so Spock had no choice but to carry on the development of the treatment himself. It was because of this that there were no other physically capable crew on board Spock had no other choice but to promote Mary Sue to the temporary post of second officer and had no choice but to leave Mary Sue in charge of all ships systems as Spock had to focus all of his efforts in the central medical lab. For years afterwards Mary Sue had always called it the "two worst weeks of her entire life" as Mary Sue had to painstakingly learn and properly operate and maintain nearly every central system on the ship including the ships warp core and life support systems in order to prevent the disease from further spreading into non occupied areas of the ship in order to prevent any possible re-occurrence of the illness. Mary Sue had to do all of this without any aid or direct assistance from any command officer at all. However Spock after several days also learned something else about the condition, Vulcans can contract it as well and the only reason Spock was not aware of this was because apparently Robinson's acts more slowly within Vulcan physiology and it took several days for him to discover just this alone. After nearly the end of the 2nd week Spock had managed to find a successful treatment however as Mary Sue came over to the lab to report in on her duties and to see if Spock had any new progress on the treatment Mary Sue found Spock in the throes of a large seizing fit. After managing to drag Spock over to a nearby Bio-Bed and after reading Spocks notes on his progress Mary Sue realized that she was the only person left aboard who was capable of administering the treatment. So for three days straight Mary Sue gave the vaccine to every single bed ridden crewmember beginning with Mr. Spock and finishing with Captain Kirk. As the Captain came back into consciousness Kirk had found his young Ensign collapsed in an unconscious heap next to his bed which he had automatically carried into Sickbay. After an intensive physical scan McCoy had saw that Mary Sue had succumb to Stage-3 of the illness which usually meant a soon death. However Spock had theorized that there was a possibility that by giving Mary Sue a massive infusion of his own treated blood replicated and placed in a plasma state may save the young crewman. For nearly three weeks Mary Sue stood in her comatose state until one day as nurse Chapel came in to her room to check on her vital signs suddenly Mary slowly awoke as if she were only asleep and asked the nurse if she could have a Andorian Frost candy when she had finished her exam. Christine was so startled at what had happened she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs for Dr. McCoy to come quickly. After Smiths recovery Captain Kirk for her learned skills and experience and for saving the crew of the Enterprise Kirk personally promoted Mary Sue to Lieutenant along with a Starfleet high commendation for her merits at Rigel XXXVII. After this incident Mary Sue began to extensively learn every ship position from every executive officer on ship. During Mary Sue's time aboard the Enterprise Mary Sue had made several significant discoveries and technological breakthroughs that are still used in Starfleet to this day. However her most significant achievement came in 2266 after the Enterprise s tactical destruction of a Romulan Bird-of-Prey near the Neutral Zone Mary Sue had found a way to develop the enemy ship mass plasma weapon into a new form of high powered plasma conveyor system that is used on all Starfleet ships up to the late-mid 25th century. It was due to this development of propulsion technology that earned Mary Sue both the and Science prizes for developing new peaceful technologies from weapons of mass destruction. However in reality for all of her peaceful accomplishments Mary Sue's true passion was working and learning about the Enterprise s tactical systems and Starfleet military operations. It was because of this growing passion that Mary Sue stayed on with the Enterprise even through its massive retrofit in the 2280s now as its armory officer. USS Enterprise-A Starting in 2281 after spending 2 years of preliminary training to enter into the Starfleet Marine Corps Mary Sue returned to the Enterprise, now designated as . This was the first time in nearly ten years since Mary had seen any of her fellow crewmembers since the end of the Enterprises first five year mission and somewhat to her surprise she had discovered that now Spock was in command of the Federation flagship. It was also here that Mary Sue began her life long friendship with the ships new first officer Saavik which lasted through the 25th century. Mary Sue finally was placed aboard a Starfleet vessel in a military position beginning as a Torpedo Bay officer serving directly under chief engineer Montgomery Scott in coordinating movement and strategy between the ships weapons systems and overall power distribution. It was during this time that Mary Sue had nearly singlehandedly disabled the ship USS Reliant after it was commandeered by criminal Khan Noonien Singh in 2285 as well as the neutralization an unknown interdimensional creature that had somehow caught itself in the Enterprise''s Warp Field a year earlier. However it was due to Mary Sue's actions during the Genesis crisis that utilized both her tactical and engineering skills that had helped her the most accolades during this time. And while her actions to accompany now Admiral Kirk to recover Spock (who was believed to be dead) and her long time friend Saavik from planet Genesis along with several other ''Enterprise command crewmembers were severely looked down on by Starfleet Command, her other actions by disabling a hostile Klingon Bird-of-Prey and allowing Admiral Kirk to self destruct the Enterprise into the planets atmosphere along with a sterling note of recommendation from Kirk himself that convinced command to repost Mary Sue to the newly rebuilt Enterprise-A now as its chief armory officer. It was during her tenure aboard Enterprise-A that Mary Sue made achievements in tactical and military based sciences such as a nanoscopic EM defense system known as a Nanoshield which was loosely based on the microscopic physical structure of the massive machine being simply known as V'Ger. As well as the given assistance for engineer Scott in constructing a fully automated ships control system that according to Scott's own terminology "a chimpanzee and two trainees" could handle. This revolutionary system led to the development of newer control systems such as the Command Core Hologram and Neurogenic Protocore. Shortly after the Enterprise-A's mission to begin the monumentally historical summit to sign the Khitomer Accords in 2293 Mary Sue left the Enterprise-A after Admiral Kirk's end of tenure as commander of the vessel and rejoined the Marines to complete her military training. However shortly before this Mary Sue along with much of the ships command crew had personally met the Klingon diplomatic group sent to earth to sign the accords. Mary Sue had met Chancellor Gorkon and his daughter Azetbur along with his infant granddaughter K'hallA. It was unknown to Mary Sue the importance of this meeting and these people to future events and to Klingon society as a whole until her posting aboard the Enterprise-C. USS Enterprise-B Mary Sue after several months of elite marine combat training came aboard the in 2293 as part of a security team for the ships launch ceremony which was hosted by Admiral Kirk and several other original Enterprise command crewmembers. Unfortunately the ships maiden voyage was derailed by a emergency distress call to assist El-Aurian refugees trapped in an mysterious transdimensional energy matrix known simply as the Nexus. As Mary Sue joined in the assistance to evacuate the refugees Kirk had begun the process to free the ship from the energies pull however as Kirk was completed his task he was struck by a bolt of energy and vanished which led the crew to believe that he was either vaporized or atomized in the process. After this event Mary Sue never forgave herself for many years afterward in the deep belief that she had failed in protecting her most respected and idealized commanding officer. And so for nearly thirty years Mary Sue lived in virtual seclusion rising in the ranks and later training other recruits of the Starfleet Marines. 24th century USS Enterprise-C By 2332 Mary Sue earned the rank of Master Sergeant or Chief as its more commonly known, however Mary Sue began to become disillusioned with Starfleet after seeing at times the blatant speciesim that many other marine strike teams had been showing towards other races (However it should also be noted that Mary Sue did not either know or realize of the level of influence or power of the Brotherhood or even the fact that the group even existed at the time.). However all of this changed in 2344 as the Romulan Praetor known as "Mad Draleth" executed an unprovoked assault on the Klingon colony Khitomer on Narendra III now Fleet Commander Saavik had dispatched the newly constructed science vessel to the incident and Saavik realized that a elite strike team would be needed to command and coordinate all landing ground forces on the Klingon outpost. Mary Sue was selected out of a group of 10 other well known and well experienced Marine and MACO troop leaders. But Mary Sue was selected as due to a personal recommendation from Saavik herself to the Enterprise-C's Captain Rachel Garrett due to Saavik's own memory of Mary Sue's own tactical knowledge and experience during both their tenures aboard the Enterprise-A. Captain Garrett agreed and so Mary Sue joined the Enterprise-C as Master Chief of Marine Squad Delta Imperial Federation Foundation After the battle of Narendra III, when the Enterprise-C disappeared into a explosion created by the enemy fleets intertemporal detonation, Mary Sue went with C-1 into a parallel universe of the past, where she chose to remain behind and fight for woman's rights in the new IFUW. It was because of her reforms that women gained an equal if not greater role in the Imperial Starfleet than men in later years. Her absence during the opening of the Conflict years caused the Marine Corps. to be all but wiped out, with a new "shock-troop squadron," this time consisting of MACOs. USS Enterprise-D After what would have been the equivalent of nearly 20 years in service to the Imperial Federation Mary Sue (now a High Officer (Admiral) who had help to further modernize the IFUW's IMACO special forces) began to wish to that she could also return to her home reality. Fortunately for Mary Sue she had learned of a team from the Imperial Science Core had begun further exploring and researching into the rare properties of the same rare element that transported the USS Enterprise C-1 to this reality, Chronomite. 25th century Her next appearance was in 2406. During this time, she encountered the and her sister ship the , both of whom were enemies of the Federation under Order 865. At the time, Captain Shield was not on his ship, so she asked the acting captain for a position on the ship, which she was granted due to a significant lack of personnel on either ship. Federation Civil War Smith had a pivotal part to play in the end of the war, because, on the suggestion of Captain Young (as well as that of an unknown being from a parallel universe) and her own eventual volunteering, she went in secret to Earth where she worked as an undercover agent for the New Insurrection, warning them about hostile movements of Starfleet organized against them. She was responsible for the broadcasting of their battles across the FNN, as well as the death of Edward Shield, which helped end the war. More Than Mortal? Because of her unnaturally long life-span and unreasonably slow aging process, it is difficult to ever think of Smith as part of one species in particular. Although it does not stop others from speculating as to who or what she really is. From an immortal god like being to possibly Q the theories are seemingly endless. However if one asks Mary Sue personally as to her age she does not ever answer anyone who asks other than that which she submitted to Starfleet at her joining the Academy. Smith is completely unknown to the Relons and therefore outside of their adaptive strength, making her the one, viable weakness against them. Notes This character is technically canon due to the main fact that her 1st appearance was in a 1960s Fan Fiction short story called A Trekkies Tale originally written by Paula Smith (at the age of 15 herself at the time) after Gene Roddenberry's own sister in law also named Mary Sue. Although written as parody of some female characters during the TOS era at the time years after its publication the name "Mary Sue" became synonymous with attractive female characters who were hopelessly admired or loved either due to or regardless of their actions. Its because of her enduring longevity (even though appearing in only 1 story) and by proxy popularity that earns Mary Sue this article. External Links * Wikipedia article Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:New Insurrection members Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Lieutenant commanders